1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly to the electronic apparatus, the image capturing apparatus capable of calibrating image distortion caused by error while installing a photosensitive component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a primary image capturing apparatus, such as a digital camera cell phone, a digital camera, a digital video camera, etc., usually has a function of capturing static images to allow a user to record desired images anytime. The apparatus becomes a very important and indispensable function in the known image capturing apparatus.
However, these image capturing apparatuses may easily have tiny tolerance problem due to the size difference between hardware after installing said hardware. Although these tiny differences may not seriously cause defective goods, these tiny tolerances may cause obvious offsets on taken images to seriously influence the user.
In the past, the influence caused by installing the hardware usually uses mechanical manner to reinstall the hardware to overcome the problem if the tolerance is extremely great. However, the tiny tolerance may not merely rely on mechanical installation to completely overcome the problem. Moreover, it may consume much labor and time with respect to mechanical installation. Consequently, it is a worse practice to production companies.
Therefore, how to thoroughly improve the foregoing issue through computer executable software such that the tiny tolerance existing in the image capturing apparatus can be overcome to allow these images taken by the image capturing apparatus to be completely identical to taken image objects. Further, the user can actually enjoy the real function of the image capturing apparatus. Therefore, all companies who currently deal with the production of the image capturing apparatus must pay attention to the foregoing shortcomings. Since the image capturing apparatus gradually becomes main stream, using excellent products to take competition advantage is valuable to these companies.